totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott
Scott, labeled The Popular Jock, competed on Total Drama Isle and Total Drama Vegas . Chapter Guide: Total Drama Isle Chapter 1- He is put on the Barking Dogs, who win the challenge Chapter 2- Forms an alliance with Alyx and Robby, which his team wins Chapter 3- Cayla joins the alliance, he votes Patrick as the least important person, and votes Patrick off. Chapter 4- He shows his talent of basketball. His team won Chapter 5- He got his answer right, but lost. He voted Nelly Chapter 6- He voted off Joy when his team lost Chapter 7- His team won. Chapter 8- He passed the lie detector test. his team won. Chapter 9- He lost the challenge for his team but was spared because of Joy. He voted for Joy Chapter 10- His team lost and voted out Jude Chapter 11- He was paired with Cayla for the dance and lost. He voted BJ Chapter 12- He hits eight pins and his team loses. he votes for Alyx Chapter 13- At the elimination ceremony he voted for Alan Chapter 14- Scott was eliminated in the second round and voted off Matt for a unknown reason. Chapter 15- Scott ran from the killer with Matt and formed an allience with him, He was not capured by the killer and voted for Alan. Chapter 16- While lost in the forest Scott and Matt acidentaly ran into Romans cabin and lost the challenge. He voted for BJ. Chapter 17- When Cayla and Nelly sat next to him at the table, he scooted away. For the challenge, he hid in the bathroom, but Lizzy ran in there and made him scream. He voted Cayla. Chapter 18- He wasnt seen much. He didn't get any votes from the losers. Chapter 19- He was mad that Gwenyth became mean. He sang Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Ashtley, which the judges loved. He confronted Gwenyth after Ashley yelled at her. He was the first saved. Chapter 20- In the confessional, he thanked everyone, especially Matt. During the challenge, he made ten shot, but got knocked out by Gwenyth. He was the first to be saved. Chapter 21- Mostly everyone goes on his side. Her does good in the maze, but gets stuck on the course. He makes it to the castle and wins. Reunion- Scott hangs out with Alan and Maria, eating. However, when Maria starts to go a bit crazy, he and Alan walk away. When announcing the people who would return to season two, he was picked and asked about his money. Roman stated that it was sent home, but $90,000 of it was stolen, so he ended up with $10,000. Chapter Guide: Total Drama Vegas In "What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas," Scott whispered to Cayla about the rude remark Lizzy made to BJ. He complained with everyone else about having the challenge as soon getting into Vegas. He teamed up with BJ, Joy, and Nicholas. At the MGM, he, along with the other guys, went to the bathroom and got caught by the Elvis. He cheered when Matt won the challenge and chose the better penthouse. Alliances Total Drama Isle Alyx and Robby's Alliance *'Leaders:' Alyx and Robby *Cayla *Scott Good Guy's Alliance *Scott *Matt Trivia *I used Kenzen's Blank Project for Scott. *He is an edit of Tyler *He Does Not Have Anything To Do With Scott From Total Drama Revenge Of The Island Category:Total Drama Isle